


Carmilla Drabble Prompts

by 90tonothing



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, All The Ships, all the prompts, also some smut for good measure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90tonothing/pseuds/90tonothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Carmilla drabble based on prompts given via tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Hollence - Danny teaches Laura how to ice skate

“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun, Hollis.”

Laura let out a groan, refusing to give in. She knows Danny is very aware of her unbalanced nature, so why she wants to get her on  _ice_ is beyond her. Danny managed to get her into the skate center, but the tiny blonde chose to stand her ground about getting onto the ice.

“ You  _know_ how I am on just normal surfaces, Danny. I will die on a slick surface. Not  _just_ a slick surface, a slick surface with what are essentially blades on my feet.”

Danny decides to use all the charm she can muster to get Laura out onto the ice. She kneels down in front of where she’s sitting on the bench and takes her hands into her own. Then she looks up into those milk chocolate brown eyes and gives her best puppy dog face. Danny sees Laura’s stubbornness start to waver and has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from looking smug.

“Please, Laura? For me? I promise I won’t let go of your hand once. If you fall, I’ll catch you.”

Danny brings once of Laura’s hands to her lips, looking at her pleadingly. Laura’s willpower fails her with a final sigh as a shit eating grin takes over the tall red head’s face.

“Okay, fine, but if I come out of this with so much as a bruise Danny Lawrence…”

“I know, I know couch for a week. Now, let’s get you in some skates.”

When they finally get out onto the ice, Laura is indeed super wobbley. Danny resigns herself to skating backwards in front of the tiny klutz, facing her and holding on to both of her hands so she can keep her balance.

“It’s really not fair that you’re so naturally good at this,” Laura says, grunting in an effort to keep her feet underneath her.

“Well, when you play hockey most of your life, you learn a thing or two about how to skate.”

They skate like that for a few laps until Laura finally maintains her balance and gets into a good rhythm. Danny releases one of Laura’s hands and turns to skate alongside her. The smile on the small blonde’s face widens as she realizes that she is staying steady without much support from Danny at all.

“Look, Danny! I’m not falling all over myself!”

“See, I told you that you’d be fine. It just takes a little practice.”

“I’m glad you talked me into this.”

“Yeah, me t- AH!”

Danny, not paying attention, hit an uneven patch of ice. She falls onto her back, bringing Laura with her. Both girls laugh until they can’t laugh anymore, Laura laying half on top of Danny.

“So, is it the couch for me then?”

Laura smiles down at her, shaking her head slowly before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Danny’s lips.

“I think I’ll make an exception for this.”


	2. Prompt: Lawstein - Danny discovers that Carmilla makes the perfect training partner, except when Carmilla laps Danny shouting "On your right!"

For all intents and purposes, this drabble is non-supernatural. It’s more fun that way.

——————

For all of Carmilla Karnstein’s faults, and there are a lot of them, the one thing she is perfect at is being my training partner. She’s very good at pushing me just the right amount without going overboard and is somehow also an incredible motivator. That was something that took me by surprise. The only real downfall of training with Carmilla is that she’s a fast little shit. Almost inhumanly fast for the size she is. Not only that, she is incredibly smug about it too. Every time we go for a run around the track, her steady pace is somehow faster than mine even despite the extra few inches of leg I have on her. And every single time, she’ll lap me at least once shouting “On your right!” just as she passes me. I would always either growl or glare at her, sometimes both, but nothing more.

Not today.

Today is the day I plan to exact my revenge on that broody little punk. When we start out on the track, I pace myself at a very steady pace so I don’t burn any excess energy, because I’m going to need it. Carmilla gets out ahead of me quickly and it’s not long before she’s tailing me.

“Hey, Gingersnap!”

I hear her shout from behind me, but I don’t bother acknowledging because I know what’s coming next. As she starts to pass to the right of me, she does a 180 and starts running backwards so she’s facing me, an incredibly smug smile plastered on her face.

“On your right!”

I allow a grin from hell to spread across my face.

Not today, you little shit!”

Her eyes turn into saucers as she begins to turn and sprint away, but not nearly fast enough because I’ve already turned on the jets in my long legs. She has a fair lead on me, but I close the gap easily with my long strides. As soon as I’m on her heels, I decide to address her as smugly as she always has me.

“Hey Elvira!”

She makes the mistake of turning her head to the side at the address, which throws her off even more.

“On your right!”

I’m dead even with her, but instead of passing her I pull her by her midsection and tackle her into the grass to the side of the track. I enjoy my moment by cackling like a Disney villain while she groans in defeat underneath me.

“Alright, alright. You win, Lawrence.”

I think the grin on my face is going to be a permanent fixture for a while as I lean down and kiss her forehead.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”


	3. Prompt: Lawstein - Danny and Carmilla discuss various authors as Carmilla tells Danny about the ones she met

On beautiful spring days like today, it’s not uncommon to find Danny and Carmilla sitting under the giant shade tree in the middle of campus, reading. Sometimes they’re both reading separate books, sometimes they read to each other. Today, Carmilla is reading  _Pride and Prejudice_ to herself, her head laying in Danny’s lap. Danny is too burnt out on reading herself after grading all those lit papers, so she opted to run her fingers through Carmilla’s hair as she read.

“Do you ever read anything more modern than 18th and 19th century novels?” Danny asked. She’d always been curious. It wasn’t difficult to take notice of the books Carmilla would generally read and there was only one modern book, or rather series, she had ever seen the raven haired girl reading.

“I’ve read Harry Potter.”

“You know that doesn’t count. Everyone loves  _Harry Potter_.”

“Yeah, J.K. Rowling is the only modern author that doesn’t disappoint too terribly much.”

“Hey now, I really enjoyed  _The Hunger Games_.”

“Sure, it was okay, but if you want to talk dystopian novels like  _1984_ that were published in a time where it felt like it wasn’t far from the truth.”

“ _The Hunger Games_  can be paralleled to culture today.”

“Yes, but on a very different level. Today people are just vain, selfish, and shallow. In 1949, the world was just coming out of war. I know I only caught the tail end of it, but what I saw of it was brutal. More so than anything I hope you ever have to see…”

Carmilla trailed off in the middle of her thought, eyes glazing over. Danny looked down and noticed her brow had furrowed and knew exactly what that meant. Carmilla was remembering a time it would be better for her to forget, so Danny quickly diverts the subject elsewhere.

“Have you ever met any of your favorite authors?”

The raven haired girl’s face relaxed and a small smile appeared.  _Disaster diverted_  Danny thought.

“I met the Brontë sisters briefly, and while their novels are great, they were too much for me. Jane was a dear friend for a short while.”

The look on Danny’s face was priceless and Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Jane?? You mean…” Danny lifted the book that was sprawled face down across Carmilla’s middle, “this Jane??”

“Austen? Yes.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah, before the whole Ell situation I spent some time in England. Jane and I actually ran into one another because we both had our heads buried in books while walking. Needless to say, we hit it off.”

“I still kind of can’t get over that  _my_ girlfriend was good friends with Jane Austen.”

“Believe it, Gingersnap. I was actually much more pleasant back then. I had less to be bitter about during that time. I actually encouraged Jane to write. She didn’t really want to, what with the patriarchy owning society back then. I told her she should do what she loves to do, and if that meant writing down the stories in her head, she should do it.”

“Were you there when she wrote them?”

“No, mother had called on me and soon after everything with Ell happened. I didn’t know until after I climbed out of the coffin that Jane had published anything.”

“Wow. Is that why you’re always reading and rereading her novels?”

“Yeah. It makes me feel closer to my friend.”

The smaller girl shifts awkwardly into the red head to try to hide the emotions bubbling up in her eyes. She can’t hide it from Danny though as she wraps her arms around Carmilla holding her close. Carmilla takes a deep breath, trying to clear the frog out of her throat before speaking again.

“Damned immortality.”

But it comes out as a sob, so Danny pulls her even closer, running her fingers through curly dark locks and kissing her temple until she falls asleep in her arms under their reading tree.


	4. Prompt: Hollence - Laura goes and watches one of Danny's hockey games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (somewhat) sequel to the ice skating prompt

“Are you really going to wear those same socks  _again?_ You have worn them for the past 5 games?”

Danny nodded as she zipped her duffle bag, throwing it over her shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s good luck.”

“It’s still gross though.”

Speaking of good luck,” Danny unzips a small compartment in her bag and pulls out a small silver necklace. The pendant is two hockey sticks crisscrossed with her jersey number 7 in between the sticks. She holds it out to Laura. “Will you wear this for me?”

Laura smiles up at the tall redhead and nods, pulling her hair to the side so Danny can clasp it around her neck. The small blonde reaches up to touch the pendant then looks back to Danny.

“I thought you wear this for your games.”

The ginger shrugs, reaching out to touch her tiny girlfriend’s face.

“Yeah, well you’re my good luck now.”

She leans down to kiss Laura’s forehead, then grabs her hand, pulling her out the door.

Once the game starts, Laura surprises herself by how involved in the game she is actually being. Normally when she attends sporting events, she doesn’t pay much attention. It’s the first time she’s seen Danny play and that has apparently brought out the competitive monster in her. Hooping and hollering, yelling “Go, Danny, Go!” whenever appropriate. When Danny scored a goal, Laura about lost her ever loving mind. It wasn’t hard for Danny to spot the tiny blonde behind the glass because she was jumping up and down yelling “That’s my girl!” Danny skated over to the glass where her girlfriend was, kissed her hand, then pressed it to the glass. Laura did the same, until the tall hockey player winked at her and skated back into the game.

“Holy crap.” Laura sighed out. She didn’t realize exactly how hot seeing Danny play hockey would be until this very moment. It was fortunate the game was almost over because from that point, Laura was very fidgety unable to keep the thoughts in her mind very pure. When the final buzzer sounded, the tiny blonde spitfire practically bounded past all the people to get to the place her girlfriend had told her they would meet afterwards. Upon sight of Danny walking toward her, Laura ran and jumped into her arms, wrapping her arms and legs around the tall, lanky redhead pressing their lips together. Danny laughed into the kiss.

“Hello to you too, Hollis. Like what you saw?”

“Mm. You. Me. Home. Right now.”

Laura said in between kisses, which was all that was needed for Danny to get the idea. Never one to disappoint her tiny lover, Danny smiled speaking against her lips.

“As you wish.”


	5. Prompt: OT3 - Laura reflecting on the past year and enjoying being sandwiched between her two girlfriends

You jerk awake in the middle of the night from a dream you can’t even remember once consciousness hit.You sighed, hoping you hadn’t woke your girlfriends. Carmilla rolls over, sleepily reaching her hand out to cup the your cheek.

“You okay, Cupcake?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Go back to sleep, babe.”

She nods and not having to tell her twice, she rolls back over pressing further into you. You automatically snake your hand over her middle, holding her close. Danny apparently noticed all the squirming, so she move in closer to your back, wrapping her long arm around both of her much smaller girlfriends. Carmilla reaches up to intertwine her fingers with Danny’s that had come to rest on her hip. You smile, thinking about how a year ago they were trying to kill each other. You remember how you also hated Carmilla for a short time, but once you got to know her there was no going back. You had fallen hard. You had always thought Danny’s jealousy was only ever one sided. Little did you realize that she had cared as much about the beautiful raven haired girl as she had for you. All of those arguments could have been easily settled had you known.

It wasn’t until after Danny had brought Carmilla back from the pit that you had even realized just how much your tall red head cared about her. She was always checking up on her after that. Always lingering whenever Carmilla looked more pale than usual. You recall the moment Danny’s feelings were revealed.

_“Okay Xena, what the hell do you want?”  
_

_“Nothing, I just…”  
_

_“What? Want to make sure cupcake and I keep our hands to ourselves?”  
_

_“No, it’s not…”  
_

_“Then why the frilly hell…”  
_

_“Carmilla, why don’t you let Danny finish what she’s trying to say?”_

_You were ever the peace maker, even now, although their bickering is much more playful anymore. You recall the look on Danny’s face, how she was trying to put together in her mind what she was going to say. She apparently couldn’t think of a great way to put it so she just heaved a sigh and said, “Laura isn’t the only person in this room I care a lot about, okay?”_

_While it shocked you, the look on Carmilla’s face was absolutely priceless. Even in her confusion you could see her hatred for the red head disolving. She kept glancing back and forth between you and Danny, not knowing what to do or say really._

_“Okay, so wait. You still care about Laura the same as you always have?”_

_Danny nodded._

“And you care about me in the same way?”

_Danny heaved out a “Yes.” Carmilla looked over to you questioningly. You can help but smirk before you give her a small nod. You both have had many conversations about how the tension between her and the red head had often felt very sexual in nature. Carmilla was convinced that Danny truly hated her though, but that didn’t prevent your shared fantasy of the both of you being with Danny as well. So with your nod of approval, she looks back to Danny, a grin spreading across her face._

_“Well, it’s about fucking time, Gingersnap.”  
_

_She took three quick and very seductive steps toward the red head before grabbing her face and pulling her into a heated kiss. You roll your eyes, knowing that was a long time coming. When they just keep going, you clear your throat, feeling utterly left out._

_“Ahem, excuse me. Tiny blonde over here, being left out.”  
_

_They pull away from each other and whisper something to one another before turning their attention toward you. Both give you their very best seduction eyes and you know you’re a goner._

Thoughts of that night, and the many other nights you’ve shared with your two lovers help you drift back off into peaceful sleep, sandwiched very snuggly between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OT3 prompts make me oh so happy. That is all.


	6. Prompt: Hollence - Laura and Danny sharing an over sized milkshake with two straws

“Okay, I know you said it was an extra large milk shake Laura, but this is ridiculous.”

Danny stared at the giant glass containing the chocolate milkshake as the tiny blonde across from her excitedly ripped the paper off her extra long straw.

“It’s really not that big. It’s just right for two people to share.”

“It’s almost the same size as you, Hollis! There is no way I can consume even half of this, especially since I have practice at the rink this evening. This will make me sick.”

Laura rolled her eyes as she stuck the straw in the milk shake, taking a sip. Her eyes rolled back into her head as the cold chocolate-y contents hit her tongue, as if this milkshake was from the gods themselves.

“Take a sip and you’ll think differently. It’s the most amazing thing on the planet. Well, maybe aside from cookies. And grape soda.”

It was Danny’s turn to roll her eyes as she muttered under her breath “How are you even still alive?” while she opened her straw and put it into the milkshake. Upon her first taste she thought  _Oh shit, she’s right. Keep your cool Lawrence. Don’t let her know._

“So?” Laura asked as she took another, much larger swig of the shake.

Danny feigned nonchalance, shrugging “Eh, it’s okay. I’ve had better.”

“No you haven’t.” Laura said before scrunching her face up in pain and putting her head in her hands, “Ah, brain freeze.”

 _Now’s your chance Lawrence! Get as much of that shake in your mouth now before she sees!_  Danny thought as she leaned in to slurp as much of the milkshake as she could. She wasn’t quite quick enough though and Laura caught her mid gulp. She leaned back in her chair, arms folded and eyebrow raised. Danny pulled herself slowly away from the straw, looking very guilty.

“What?”

“It’s just okay, huh?”

“Well, yeah. It’s okay.”

“Says the girl who just consumed almost a quarter of the glass.”

Danny sighed, there was no escape from Laura’s interrogation now so might as well admit it and get over never living it down.

“Okay, fine. It’s literally the best thing that has ever entered my mouth.”

“Oh, is that so?” Laura said, leaning in toward Danny, forearms flat on the table and eyebrow still quirked up. Danny follows suit as she replies.

“Okay, well maybe second best thing.”

The temperature of the kiss may have been cold, but it warmed both of the girls dramatically. Danny was the first to pull away, smiling as she did.

“But just so you know, if I come home sick from practice tonight, you’re taking care of me.”

“Always.” Laura agreed.


	7. Prompt: Lawstein - Danny gets mad at Carmilla and gets the hiccups

“Carmilla, what the hell is this?” Danny asks in an aggravated tone, pointing to a faded red stain on a tee shirt of hers.

“Looks like a stain to me, sweetheart.”

“No shit! Why is there a bloodstain on my tee shirt?!”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because I was wearing your shirt and accidentally spilled blood on it? Listen, Gingersnap, I tried to get the stain out but it’s blood. You don’t even wear that shirt anyways.”

“You were wearing my shirt without permission!” Danny’s voice continued to get higher and a little more aggressive. Carmilla remained apathetic, thinking how silly this whole argument was.

“I’ve never heard you complain before when you see me wearing your clothes.”

That. Is. NOT. The.–”

_hiccup_

“That’s not-”

_hiccup_

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, a smirk beginning to form across her face. Oh, she was going to have so much fun with this.

“What was that, Xena? It’s not the what now?”

“Not the-”

_hiccup_

“God dam-”

_hiccup_

“Ugh fuck me, not the-”

“Okay.” Carmilla answers, knowing Danny didn’t literally mean to fuck her, but maybe it’d make the tall red head forget she was mad. It would also be a fun way to get rid of those hiccups. Carmilla crossed the room to where Danny was standing, dragging her hand across the taller girls torso. Then she pushed her down onto the couch directly behind where Danny was standing and straddled her.

“Carmilla, what are yo-”

_hiccup_

“Fucking you. Or getting rid of those hiccups. Potato, Potahto.” She replied, leaning down to place wet, open mouthed kisses up the tall girl’s neck. A hiccup resembling a moan came from Danny and the raven hair girl let out a small chuckle because it was kind of adorable. When she got to Danny’s ear she began nibbling and the red head’s breath hitched. Carmilla pulled away to look into Danny’s eyes for a moment before leaning down to meet soft lips in a heated kiss. Hands began wandering up shirts and tugging on hair until Carmilla realized Danny’s hiccups were gone and pulled away from Danny’s lips.

“Well, it seems those hiccups have been cured.”

Danny stood, lifting Carmilla with her. The smaller one automatically wrapped her legs around her middle as Danny spoke, walking them towards the bedroom.

“Mm, and now something else needs to be cured.”


	8. Prompt: OT3 - Laura and Carmilla have sexy dreams about Danny

_Hands against bare skin, sliding up and down curves. Lips against shoulders, neck, lips. Fingers finding the most sensitive places. And that face…_

_Danny’s face?_

Laura wakes with a gasp, heart racing. She has no idea where that came from. It had been so long since she was even interested in Danny. Of course, the attractive nature never really went away but Laura had Carmilla and that was enough. Although when she saw Danny last night she was in a sports bra, short workout shorts, and war paint so… okay, yeah she knew where that came from. Just about the time she had started to catch her breath, Carmilla was rolling over to face her. Even in her groggy state, the raven haired beauty was flawless. That only served to make Laura lose her breath again.

“You alright, Cupcake? Your heart is racing pretty fast.”

 _Damn vampires and their vampiric abilities_ Laura thought as she reached up to move some hair out of Carmilla’s face.

“Yeah, babe I’m fine. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep.”

Laura runs her fingernails along the side of Carmilla’s scalp, knowing it’s the quickest way to get her girlfriend back to sleep. A few sleepy moans later and she’s out like a light. The small blonde snakes her arm around her girlfriend’s waist as she tries to get back to sleep after that all too revealing dream.

X

_“You need to back the fuck off of me, Xena.”  
_

_“Oh fuck you, Carmilla.”  
_

_“Is that a threat, Gingersnap?”  
_

_“No.” She says as she closes the space between her and Carmilla, lowering her voice with her next words, “That’s a promise.” Suddenly their lips are moving hard and fast against one another. Danny’s hands find their way under Carmilla’s shirt as she tangles her hands in red hair. The smaller girl lets out a small moan as Danny unclasps her bra under her shirt._

Laura wakes again later that night, but this time because she hears Carmilla mumbling in her sleep. The tiny moans she made at first were quite adorable until they became more drawn out. Then it became apparent to Laura what sort of dream her girlfriend was having. No way she was going to wake her from this dream because she’d want to hear all about it when Carmilla woke. Laura closed her eyes, listening to the yummy sounds her girlfriend was making until she heard “Mm, Xena…”. Her eyes shot open as she stared at Carmilla for a moment, thinking that maybe she was just hearing things. Not a minute later she heard “Fuck, Danny.” escape the dark haired girls lips and she knew she wasn’t just hearing things.  _Both of us having sexy dreams about Danny? Well if that isn’t fate trying to tell us something._ Laura thinks as she rolls over away from Carmilla. She decides she’ll let her finish her dream, not wanting to rob her of that pleasure.

X

The next time Laura wakes up it’s to the feeling of arms wrapping around her waist and a face being burrowed into the side of your neck. Carmilla is never this affectionate so early in the morning unless something is bothering her. It’s not a long shot for Laura to guess that it’s probably the dream. She rolls over in her girlfriend’s arms to face her.

“Hey.”

“Hey Creampuff.”

“What’s wrong? You’re being super cuddly this morning.”

“Nothing, it was just a dream I had.”

“A bad one?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say…”

“Cause it didn’t sound like a bad dream.”

Carmilla stiffened at Laura’s words. The tiny blonde giggled as she ran a hand up and down her girlfriend’s arm, trying to get her to relax a bit.

“It’s okay Carm, I had the same kind of dream last night.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.”

“You mean about Danny? Yeah, same kind of dream.”

Carmilla shot up in surprise, mouth hanging slack as she stared at Laura for a moment before finding her words again.

“How the hell did you know? And you mean you had a sexy dream about the Jolly Ginger Giant too?”

“You have a tendency to talk in your sleep, and yes me too but…” Laura wraps her arms around Carmilla’s middle and pulls her back down to lay next to her as the small blonde cuddles into her, “can we sleep for a little longer before we decide what to make of this?”

Carmilla sighs as she cuddles into Laura as well.

“I’ll never say no to more sleep, Cupcake.”

X

“We should just ask her about it.”

“But where’s the fun in that, sweetheart?”

Carmilla had a wicked grin on her face ever since Laura suggested bringing up a polyamourous relationship to Danny. Laura just wanted to talk to Danny and get any awkwardness over with so they could move on with life. Carmilla had other ideas though.

“Well let’s see, we could both get what we want more quickly if we just talk to her about it?”

“Not if we can make her beg for it first.”

“Carmilla…”

The raven haired girl gave her girlfriend a look that Laura had affectionately dubbed the ‘puss-in-boots face’. The blonde had yet to be able to say no to that face. Laura heaved out a sigh before replying.

“Fine, but you only have three days. Then we are talking to her directly.”

Carmilla’s wicked grin returned as she leaned in to give Laura a quick kiss on the lips.

“Oh, I’ll get her to beg in just one. Just you watch.”

X

_Laura 12:35pm: Hey can I come by after class? I had something I wanted to talk to you about._

_Danny 12:37pm: Sure, anything bad?_

_Laura 12:41pm: No, just something I wanted to ask you about. Btw, have you happened to run into Carmilla today?_

_Danny 12:44pm: I haven’t. Why?_

_Laura 12:46pm: Oh good. I’ll explain when I get there. See you in a few._

X

“Okay, hold up. Are you saying Fangface has the hots for me??”

Danny asked with an incredulous look on her face. There was no way in a thousand lifetimes she ever would have thought Carmilla, queen of the snark, would ever be crushing on her. Laura shrugged as she replied.

“I mean, it sure sounded like she was having a good time for you in that dream. Besides, we talked about it. We both want to be with you, if you’ll have us. She, however, has other ideas of getting you in on this.”

“Oh yeah?”

“She wants you to beg for it.”

Danny bursts into laughter and Laura follows suit. There wasn’t much of a reason for it being so funny other than it was such a convoluted plan. Danny knew that in all likelihood Carmilla could have succeeded had she remained oblivious to the plan. Fortunately for the red head, she had a tiny blonde on her side. Now she could remain oblivious to the vampire’s advances. Maybe even get  _her_ to beg.

“Oh, well this is definitely going to be fun. But first,” Danny closes the space between her and Laura, placing her hands on the small girl’s waist and looking down at her in a most adoring way, “does this mean I can kiss you now?”

Laura laughed, leaning up towards Danny. She bypassed her lips, landing a lingering kiss on her cheek before pulling back.

“After the three of us talk, you can have as many kisses as you’d like.”

X

It was day three of the three days that Laura said she would give Carmilla to seduce Danny. All her attempts had been thwarted by the ginger’s inattentiveness to them. On her final attempt, the vampire’s frustration boiled over.

“Do you not think I’m hot, Xena?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about, Elvira.”

“God, you’re worse than the Cupcake. How hard must I throw myself at you for you to take notice you big baffoon?”

“Speaking of Laura, isn’t that kinda why you have her? So you can throw yourself at her, not at other women?”

“Well, of course, but uh…”

Danny was the one with the wicked grin this time because she knew she had Carmilla trapped in her own game now. Her victory was imminent now.

“Shit. Okay Gingersnap, I want to be with you. Laura wants to be with you. The both of us want to be with you.”

“Hold up there, dark and broody. Laura I get, we had a thing once, but you? I’m finding that pretty hard to believe.”

“Oh come on, Xena. There has been sexual tension between us for god knows how long.”

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean you like me. Just that I make you hot and bothered.”

Carmilla gulped as she thought  _shit when did this game turn right the fuck around on me?_

“Well, I mean, you definitely have some redeeming qualities.”

“Oh yeah, like what?”

 _Shit_.

“Well, you’re afraid of nothing, which is pretty admirable for a human. You’re great to fight with. And there was that one time you saved me…”

“Aw, does somebody have a hero fetish?”

“What? Fuck no! Just… Will you be our girlfriend or not, Danny?!”

There was a wicked glint in Danny’s eye as she turned toward the door to address someone.

“I don’t know, what do you think I should do Laura?”

Laura came around the corner and into the room, the same sort of wicked smile plastered to her face. As realization hit Carmilla, she glared daggers at the both of them.

“I think you should give her what she wants.”

“With pleasure.”

And in two long strides, Danny crosses the room to where Carmilla stands. One of her hands goes to the smaller girl’s waist, one tangles in her dark locks as she pulls her into a hot, passion filled kiss. Carmilla was taken aback at first, but melted into the kiss after a moment. Even though that kiss was a long time coming, Laura wasn’t about to be left on the sideline as she walked over and tapped on Danny’s shoulder.

“Excuse me ma’am, but I do believe I am owed some kisses as well.”

Danny pulls away from Carmilla’s lips, as the smaller girl smiles and nods her approval backing out of the red head’s arms.

“I do believe you are correct.”

Danny reaches down picking the tiny blonde up, and as she wraps her legs around the taller girl’s middle their lips crash into one another. The rest of the night goes on like that, none of the girls being able to keep their hands off of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been, by far, my favorite of the drabble prompts to write. It's a bit less of a drabble than I had intended though. Oh well.


	9. Prompt: Hollence Smut - Laura surprises Danny in the shower room after a hockey match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, smut is about to go down. Skip this drabble if you're not a fan.

Danny let the hot water hit her very sore back as she thought over all of the ways she and her team could have done better today. It was a rough game against a very good opposing team, but a loss is a loss to Danny no matter how good the other team. Everyone else had already gone home, but Danny was ever the hard working captain. Playing over videos, creating new plays, anything to help make her squad better. She was so busy thinking of new plays that she didn’t hear the door to the shower room open and the lock latch.

She had her eyes closed when she felt a pair of small hands press against her stomach, sliding their way around her waist, fingers trailing up and down her sides. For the first time since the game ended, the tall red head allowed a small smile to reach her lips as she looked down at a very tiny, very naked Laura standing in front of her. She sighed, releasing the smallest bit of tension she had from the game as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman’s waist.

“Hey.”

Laura didn’t speak, only started leaving a trail of hot kisses across Danny’s collar bone. She had to pull the taller girl down toward her a bit to work her way up her neck. Danny obliged, tilting her head back for Laura. She still felt the need to speak an apology to her girlfriend for being too absorbed in the loss.

“Laura, I-”

“Shh…” Laura whispered, breath hot against her neck, “I know how you are after rough games like that.” She pulled back a bit, taking her gorgeous girlfriend’s face into her hands while looking her straight in the eyes, “Let me take care of you.”

With that their lips crashed together in the most firey, passionate kiss they’ve shared yet. Danny responded accordingly, lifting the small blonde and pressing her against the wall, hot water running over the both of them. Laura let out a drawn out moan as Danny took charge, wrapping her legs around the taller girl’s waist. Danny took Laura’s left hand, pinning it against the wall above her head as she worked her way with her lips across the smaller girl’s jawline and down her neck. When Danny reached the pulse point, she bit down on her girlfriend’s neck. Laura hissed in pleasure, grinding her very wet center into Danny’s stomach. The red head released a small moan at feeling her girlfriend’s slickness before lowering her back to her feet, wanting better access to the place she wished to touch Laura most. Taking two small hands into one of her own, the taller girl pinned them above Laura’s head as she began trailing her free hand down Laura’s body. She first stopped at the smaller woman’s breast, cupping and squeezing. She ran her thumb over the light pink areola, hardening the nipple beneath her finger. Danny leaned her head down to take the hardened bud into her mouth. Laura let out a squeaky moan as Danny took her nipple between her teeth, snaking her hand down the blonde’s midsection until she reached the wet heat of her center. She pulls away from Laura’s breast with a plop, standing up enough to lean her forehead against her girlfriend’s.

“Mm, someone’s deliciously wet.” Danny said as she ran her middle finger over Laura’s clit. The small blonde’s sharp intake of breath caused a wicked grin to spread across Danny’s face. She tightened her grip on Laura’s hands still pinned above her head as she leaned in to kiss her, tracing small circles around her clit. Laura’s hips began grinding against Danny’s hand and the taller girl decided she was done teasing, pulling away from the kiss, foreheads still touching.

“Eyes on me, okay?”

Laura nodded as two fingers plunged deep inside her. The growling moan that came from the tiny girl urged Danny on, pumping her fingers at a steady pace. They never took their eyes off one another, although Laura’s had the tendency to roll back every few seconds.

“Fuck, Danny. Harder!”

Danny obliged, quickening her pace as she curled her fingers just so to hit the sensitive rigged spot inside of her girlfriend. She could feel the walls beginning to tighten around her fingers, so she knew Laura was getting close. She began sweeping her thumb across the smaller girl’s clit and that was enough to push her over the edge, every explicative imaginable rolling off Laura’s tongue. Danny continued to pump slowly, allowing Laura to come down from her high before pulling out of her. When Laura’s attention was back on her, she licked her girlfriend’s juices off her fingers. Laura let out a whimper before pulling Danny in for a quick kiss.

“I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you.”

“You did, by letting me take care of you.” Danny replied, releasing Laura’s hands and leaning in to kiss her forehead. “When we get home I promise, I’m all yours.”


	10. Prompt: OT3 - Danny and Carmilla have a competition to see who can give Laura the most hickeys with out her noticing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some suggestive material in this one, but no smut... this time.

“I only see two.”

“That’s because you haven’t seen her naked yet. You’ll see when I go for my blood run tonight.”

Danny scowled at Carmilla’s smugness. The vampire had claimed she left four separate hickeys on their tiny blonde girlfriend. How Laura had not noticed the two along her shoulder line, but she obviously hadn’t or she would have said something. Leaving hickeys in conspicuous places wasn’t something she cared for, though if she found hickeys in other less conspicuous places she would be alright with it, but not without an eye roll.

“Alright, dark and broody, I’ll take your four and raise you five. However, if I don’t count four you owe me.”

“You’re on, Xena.”

X

“How the fuck did you do it, Fangface?”

“Whatever do you mean, Gingersnap?”

“I mean, how did you manage to leave a hickey on the inside of Laura’s thigh?”

Carmilla smirked, placing a hand on Danny’s shoulder as if about to explain.

“Well, you see Gingy, when two people love each other…”

Danny slapped Carmilla’s hand away from her shoulder, slightly annoyed by the vampire’s smart ass comment. What did she honestly expect from the Mistress of Snark though?

“Oh fuck off, but seriously, how did you do it? I tried on the other thigh, but those meaty areas don’t bruise as easily on her.”

Carmilla smiled, allowing her fangs to descend from her gums. Danny narrowed her eyes at her, shaking her head.

“What? She asked me to.”

“That totally doesn’t count as a hickey, so-”

“It totally does count because that was agreed upon to not count from the beginning.”

Danny growled at the dark haired girl, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. She didn’t like coming so close to winning just to have it taken away.

“Ugh, fine. From now on though that’s off limits.”

“Fine. So I guess I can assume you left at least five?”

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough Wednesday Addams.”

X

“Okay, Danny. What the hell did you do?”

“Excuse me?”

“Did you just flip her over and make out with her back?!”

Danny couldn’t help but laugh at that. The mental image was quite amusing, but that was in no way how it went down.

“I have found that fucking someone from behind leaves a lot of unseen skin available for sucking on.”

Carmilla groans to herself, wondering why the hell she hadn’t thought of that first. Just as she was about to snap back with a snarky reply, there was a voice clearing behind them. They both turned to see Laura, standing in the doorway with her arms folded, looking slightly perturbed.

“Are you two  _trying_ to turn me into one giant bruise?” she asked with an edge to her voice. Both Carmilla and Danny put on their best innocent puppy dog (or in Carmilla’s case, kitten) faces. When that didn’t get Laura to budge, Carmilla spoke.

“Why on earth would we want to do that, Cupcake?”

“I don’t know, but how do you explain this…” She pulls off her tee shirt, turning around to reveal her back splattered in hickeys. It looked like little galaxies strewn across her skin. “And this…” She said, lowering her sweats just enough to reveal a line of hickeys down the back of her thigh and one squarely on her ass.

“Her ass? Really Karnstein?”

“What? It’s cute. Who wouldn’t want to kiss it?”

Laura groaned as she pulled her pants back up and put her shirt back on. 

“You know what? You two are grounded from me for a week. All you’re getting from me will be cuddles and kisses. That’s it!” then she turned and stomped from the room in a tiny ball of rage.

“She is absolutely adorable when she’s angry.” Danny observed, eyes still trained on the place Laura stood moments prior.

“You’re telling me.” Carmilla replied before turning seductively towards the tall red head. She stepped in close to her, placing her hands on Danny’s hips, jerking her into her, a wicked smirk spreading across her face, “So, wanna see how many hickeys we can leave on each other?” Danny grins back down at the beautiful raven haired girl as she responds.

“You’re on.”


	11. Prompt: OT3/Lawstein - Carmilla seduction fails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to write a few shorts about Carmilla's failed seduction attempts from a previous prompt. Here are three.

Fail #1

Danny had invited Laura and Carmilla to a Summer Society party. Carmilla would normally have to be dragged to such a function, but not this time. She saw it as a perfect opportunity for seducing Danny, knowing just what she was going to do. She broke out her shortest pair of shorts, a black translucent button up, and knee high socks. After Laura had first saw her after getting ready herself, she thought Danny was going to have a hell of a time remaining impervious to that. And she was right. When Danny first saw Carmilla at the party, Laura noticed that the red head’s eyes had bugged out a bit and that she had sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Carmilla must have noticed too because she put a little bit more swagger into her step as she winked at and brushed past Danny to get a drink.

“Holy fuck.” Danny murmured as Laura walked up next to her.

“You’re gonna have to do a heck of a lot better than that if you want to look disaffected, Lawrence.” Laura said with a grin, “Or you could give in. You could have what you seem to want very much at the moment tonight.”

“As tempting as that sounds, that stupid vampire isn’t going to get the one up on me. If anyone is going to be begging, it’ll be her. But you…” The red head leans in close, lips brushing against Laura’s ear as she whispered, “make sure she gets what she deserves tonight for looking that hot.” She kissed the side of the tiny blonde’s head before she returned to socializing.

Danny stuck to her guns the rest of the night. Carmilla threw every flirty move and pick up line in her arsenal, but to no avail.

Fail #2

“Carmilla, put some clothes on. Danny’s going to be here any minute.” Laura said, side eyeing the vampire from her computer chair. Danny had offered to help Laura out with her research paper on 19th century literature. Ever since Carmilla found out she was coming over, she’d been plotting how she’d win the beautiful red head over. Apparently scantily clad was the route she was taking.

“I am wearing clothes, cupcake.” Carmilla stated plainly, glancing up from behind her book. The statement wasn’t untrue, but it definitely wasn’t normal wear outside of the confines of her bedroom. Carmilla was wearing an oversized white button up and black lacy underwear. Those underwear happened to be in the form of a thong. She was also wearing reading glasses because she heard from her sources (Laura, obviously) that Danny found glasses hot.

Laura rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing she would get nowhere with her vampire girlfriend. “Okay, whatever, but it’s not going to help you.”

“It’s called seduction sweetheart, of course it will.”

When Danny arrived she was well prepared thanks to Laura. She somehow managed to keep her cool outwardly despite all of the bending over, brushing up against her, and sexy reading positions Carmilla pulled. When it started getting too much for Danny to hide, she excused herself to the bathroom so she could splash cold water on her face.

As soon as the tall girl was out of the room, Laura was on Carmilla, straddling her and pulling her up by the collar of her shirt. “Carm, if you don’t stop being so god damn sexy I swear to god I’m going to ruin your seduction scheme and fuck you right here in front of Danny.”

“Mm talk dirty to me.” Carmilla purred, with the biggest shit eating grin spreading across her face. It was almost enough to convince the raven haired girl to give up her antics an just go with it. Almost. She would stop trying to lure Danny in for the night, but not before teasing the girl sitting in her lap. She pulled Laura down into a super heated bruising kiss. It didn’t last long, but it was enough to convey Laura’s want for the vampire as she pulled away. “I’ll put some pants on.”

Fail #3

After a handful of failed seduction attempts on the sexy end of the spectrum, Carmilla decided that it was time to personable to get Danny to fall for her scheme. The ginger girl did find it strange when Carmilla asked if she wanted to play some soccer with her at the fields after class, but she didn’t object to an opportunity to make the vampire look like a fool. What the red head hadn’t considered is that 300 plus years of life is a lot of time for boredom, so despite Carmilla’s lack of interest in sports now, she had played soccer for a time and was very good. The surprise on Danny’s face at how easy it was for the vampire to get by her was priceless.

“What the hell, Carmilla? I thought you hated sports.”

“Hate, no. Lost interest in, yes.”

“So you played?”

“Obviously.”

Danny found that to be the hottest thing yet about this girl she thought had always just been dark and broody. She somehow managed to compose herself until the two got tripped up on each other’s feet. Danny fell backwards and Carmilla fell on top of her. They both laughed until Carmilla sat up and looked down at the red head. Danny held her breath because she was two seconds away from grabbing the vampires smug little face and pulling it down to hers. It was Carmilla, however, that broke the tension. She knew she could have easily won right then and there, but it just seemed too intimate a moment between them to use as a ploy to get Danny to beg.

“Breathe Xena, you’re turning blue.” She pushed herself off the ginger and stood back up, offering a hand to the girl still sprawled on the ground. Danny released her breath and took Carmilla’s hand and the smaller girl helped her back up. While nothing actually happened between them physically that day, that was the moment Danny started really falling for the raven haired girl.


	12. Prompt: Hollence - Laura is the big spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so fluffy.

“Danny?” Laura spoke not much louder than a whisper, just in case the red head had fallen asleep already. She was curled up behind Laura, with her arm around the tiny girl’s middle.

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Could I- um, could I be the big spoon this time?”

Danny couldn’t help small laugh that came out, not because of Laura being so tiny and wanting to be the big spoon, but because she sounded so hesitant in asking. It was the most adorable thing Danny had yet to witness from her girlfriend. She leaned in to kiss Laura’s head as she spoke.

“Just because you’re the small one doesn’t mean you can’t be the big spoon.”

Danny rolled over and Laura followed suit. The red head pulled the blonde’s arms around her as her girlfriend situated herself behind her. Laura nuzzled her face into her girlfriend’s back and Danny could feel her smile.

“Thanks, babe.”

As Danny fell asleep she thought she could get used to being the small spoon.

The next morning, nature’s call woke the taller girl, but she found she was unable to move. The tiny blonde behind her had tangled her legs up with Danny’s and had wrapped her arms even more tightly around her middle. The red head tried to unwrap Laura from around her, but when she did the tiny girl unconsciously nuzzled closer. Danny then just tried to sit up, but the small girl’s grip didn’t give. So she gave in to her last resort, waking Laura.

“Laura.” she tried to wake her gently but the tiny blonde only latched more tightly and nope, Danny really had to pee so she pried herself quickly out of her girlfriend’s grip and ran to the bathroom. When she came back looking and feeling more relieved than she ever had, Laura was sitting up looking a bit sad and confused. The expression on her girlfriend’s face broke Danny’s heart a bit, so she walked over to sit next to her, reaching up to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind the girl’s ear.

“I’m sorry I woke you. I really had to pee and you had a pretty good vice grip on me whenever I tried to move.”

“I’m sorry.” Laura looked down sadly at her hands, twiddling her fingers thinking she had ruined being the big spoon. Danny was having none of that though, reaching out to lift the blonde’s chin to look at her.

“Hey, no. It was great babe. If I didn’t have to go to the bathroom, I would have loved having my Little Koala wrapped around me. You’re a great big spoon.”

A smile spread across Laura’s face as she asked, “Really?”

Danny smiled and nodded at her as she leans in to kiss her. “Really, really. In fact…” Danny laid back down with her back facing Laura. “Latch on.”

Laura was more than happy to oblige, kissing the back of Danny’s neck as she whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Danny responded as they both drifted to sleep.


	13. Prompt: Hollence - Danny debates rekindling her relationship with Laura after Carmilla "died"

Danny absolutely could not stand seeing Laura in such a sad state. She wanted to do everything in her power to make it better and see her smile again. Laura loved Carmilla though, whether she admitted it to herself or not. Danny could see it in her eyes when the vampire was alive, and could see it in her grief now that Carmilla was dead. Danny was truly at a loss as she sat next to a girl that seemed to have all of the light she once possessed drained from her.

“Laura, I don’t know what to do. What can I do?”

The blonde doesn’t respond, only wraps her arms around the red head as she buries her head into the girl’s shoulder and continues to sob some more. Danny wraps her arms around Laura, rocking her back and forth and whispering soothing things to her as she continued mourning for her lost love. Danny couldn’t help thinking how right this could be, her and Laura. She knew she had screwed up with her before and mourning was no foundation to build a good relationship on. Maybe someday, after Laura had healed a bit. Not now though. No, now Laura needed a friend and Danny was more than content to be there for her.

Days passed and Laura’s mourning continued, although it did seem to be getting easier. She was talking to Danny more and the red head even managed to get her out of the dorm room to eat something of actual nutritional value. Laura found comfort in holding Danny’s hand tightly anytime they went anywhere. Oh, how the red head wanted to ask Laura about being with her. It took all of her mental effort to push that thought away because that was not what her tiny blonde friend needed right now. Perhaps soon though.

Then came the day some of the Summer Soc girls came to inform Danny that something, or someone, had been found at the bottom of the Lustig pit. Danny knew before even getting there exactly who they had found there. The tall woman was so used to nothing going to plan, and this was no different. When she arrived and saw the vampire laying on the pit floor, she thought about just leaving her there.  _No_ she thought  _Laura’s happiness is with Carmilla, not me_. That had become more than apparent over the past several days. So Danny did what she knew she had to. She picked the vampire up off the ground and took her to Laura.

The smile that Danny had tried so desperately to put back on Laura’s face returned so instantly at the vampire’s revival. Even though Danny knew her chances with Laura were long gone, the look of gratitude the tiny blonde gave her was enough. She knew at least their friendship was mended and that was enough for her. It wasn’t long before Carmilla sought Danny out. Why the redhead would save her had the vampire at a loss and she needed answers. She found the tall girl in the dormitory hallway and pulled her into an empty commons area to talk to her.

“I hear you’re the one who pulled me out of that shit hole.” Carmilla stated very plainly. Danny just nodded, so the vampire continued, “Why?”

They stood in silence for a moment as red head considered how she would answer that question. Finally she just shrugged and sighed, answering honestly, “You aren’t the only one who loves her.”

Carmilla nodded, leaning back against the wall she stood near, “Love will have it’s sacrifices.”

“Always does.” Danny agrees, slouching into one of the chairs in the common area.

“Well, thanks for taking care of Laura while I was gone. I… Just thanks.” Carmilla turned to walk out of the room, but paused at the entryway, turning sideways to look back at Danny.

“Oh, and Xena? I don’t mind sharing with those who save my undead ass.” She smirked as she continued out the door. It took Danny a minute or two to comprehend what she had just said before bolting after the vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pardon my self indulgent ending. I can't keep OT3 out of anything.


	14. Prompt: OT3 - Laura walks in on Danny and Carmilla having dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: smut ahead.

Laura was exhausted. She had been in class all day and to top it off, her final lecture for the day was the longest. Why she thought taking an evening anthropology class was a good idea was beyond her. She was finally on her way back to the apartment she shared with her girlfriends and that helped her breath easier. She couldn’t wait to fall into bed between them.

Upon entering the apartment, she saw that dinner was ready but had been abandoned. Then she spotted clothes strewn haphazardly in a line towards the bedroom and smirked. When she got to the bedroom door, her smirk turned into the biggest grin at the sight she saw. A very naked Carmilla had a very naked Danny pinned underneath her, a can of ready whip in her hand, and a bowl of strawberries on the stand next to the bed. Neither one of them were paying enough attention to their surroundings to notice Laura at the door. Carmilla began making various small patterns with the whipped cream along the red head’s chest and torso. The raven haired girl picked up one of the strawberries from the bowl and ran it along the patterns of cream she created as Danny hummed at the sensation. Once the strawberry was covered in cream, Carmilla stuck the small fruit between her teeth, leaning down to feed it to Danny. She then began working on licking the whipped cream from the red head’s upper body when they heard a small moan from behind them. Both girls’ heads spun around quickly, seeing Laura leaning against the door frame, arms folded, grinning ear to ear.

“What?” Carmilla spoke like they hadn’t just been caught in the middle of the act, “I wanted desert first.”

“Oh, don’t stop on account of me. In fact,” Laura began stripping her top and bra off as she walked toward the bed. Now topless, the small blonde reached for the can of whipped cream and place some along the curve of Carmilla’s neck. The vampire moaned as Laura licked it up her neck stopping at her ear to whisper, “You should share.” 

“Fuck.” Danny said, incredibly turned on by what was happening in front of her. She flipped Carmilla off of her and began helping Laura out of her jeans.The dark haired girl was most certainly not finished with her dessert yet, so she wrapped her arms around Danny from behind, reaching up to fondle her breasts. As she did, Carmilla began sucking at the redhead’s pulse point, receiving delicious sounds out of the taller girl.

Once Laura was completely free of all her clothes, Carmilla released Danny, pulling the smaller girl between the two of them while retrieving the can of whipped cream from her as well.

“So Xena, how do you feel about a whip cream iced cupcake for dessert?”

Both girls stared down at Laura, and holy fuck did those two pair of seduction eyes have an effect on her. She was resigned to the fact that she wasn’t going to last long because all this food play was just too hot.

“That sounds delicious.”

Carmilla then began placing whipped cream along places she knew Laura was most sensitive. Along both collar bones, on both nipples, and a long line down the middle of her stomach right to her mound. Putting the can aside, both Carmilla and Danny went to town on their tiny girlfriend, licking and sucking at the places on her body covered in whipped cream. Laura squirmed beneath them, moaning her pleasure. As Carmilla began working on the line of cream going down the blonde’s stomach, Danny reached over for a strawberry. As the dark haired girl situated herself between Laura’s thighs, Danny stuck the fruit between her teeth, leaning down to nudge the small girl’s lips with the tip of the strawberry. As soon as she bit down on the strawberry, Carmilla flicked her tongue across her clit, eliciting a loud moan from the small girl. Danny let her swallow the strawberry before crushing her lips to Laura’s. It was that moment that Carmilla entered her with two fingers, tongue swirling around her clit and the tiny blonde was done for. She came with a loud whimper, which Danny swallowed in their ongoing kiss. Carmilla pumped her fingers a few times before pulling them out, despite the fact that she literally just entered the girl.

“Well, that was fast, sweetheart.” Carmilla stated as she moved up the bed to hover over her two loves.

“What can I say?” Laura replied breathlessly, “Dessert is my weakness.”

“Yep,” Danny said as she flipped Carmilla over onto her back, “and now I think it’s time for a slice of vampire.”

“Mmhmm.” Laura agreed as she grabbed the can of whipped cream.


	15. Prompt: OT3 - the girls watch horror movies together on Holloween

“I honestly don’t understand why we have to watch these ridiculous movies.” Carmilla huffed as she sat down on the couch, cup of blood in hand.

“Because it’s Halloween, and since you both refuse to go out to the Zeta’s Halloween costume party, this is what we’re doing.” Laura answered as she waited for the popcorn to finish popping.

“Hey, I only refused because nobody wanted to go along with my incredibly awesome costume theme.” Danny said as she plopped down next to Carmilla, propping her legs up on the vampire’s.

“If you’re Xena, and she’s Gabrielle, I am  _not_ Joxer. It was not going to happen.” Danny snickered at Carmilla’s defensive tone and started humming the Joxer the Mighty theme. That started the two in on their typical bickering. Laura just laughed as the popcorn finished popping. She pulled the bag out of the microwave and poured the contents into a large bowl. On her way to the couch, she grabbed the remote and sat on the other side of Carmilla, placing the bowl in the vampire’s lap. Carmilla instantly started eating the popcorn, throwing a piece or two at Danny as well.

“So, which movie are we starting with?”

Laura made it about halfway through the second Halloween movie when she fell asleep, head in Carmilla’s lap. Both Danny and Carmilla, however, were wide awake, clutching one another’s arms while watching the movie. Laura woke when Carmilla jumped at a part in the movie.

“What the- Carm, did you just flinch during a horror movie?”

“Wh-no. What makes you think that?” She may have been convincing had she not still been clutched to Danny’s arm. Danny was just as attached to Carmilla as well, but she was a vampire. Fearless badass might as well have been her middle name.

“Oookay, no more horror movies tonight,” Laura said as she grabbed the remote to turn the tv off. “Let’s go to bed, you scaredy cats.”

“I resent that,” Carmilla said as she helped pull the red head up off the couch, following behind Laura.

“And I’m not a cat. That’s her.” Danny said, faking offense.

When they got to bed, Carmilla and Danny sandwiched Laura. The tiny girl laid on her side, very content, until the two other girls started tossing and turning. After about 15 minutes of that, Laura sighed and rolled to her back.

“Okay you two, come here.” She held her arms out at her sides as both Danny and Carmilla rolled toward her and cuddled into her sides. “Did the movies really freak you two out this much?”

“Well, it’s kinda hard to sleep when the first thing you see when you close your eyes is a crazy psychotic killer in a mask.”

“Yeah, what Xena said.”

Laura and Danny both turned their attention to the dark haired girl, surprised at the words coming out of her mouth.

“You are a vampire. An  _immortal_ vampire.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m immune to the psychological impact of horror movies. Apparently.”

Laura laughed as she pulled both of her girlfriends closer to her. She kissed both of their foreheads and felt them relax against her. Two things were absolutely certain to her in that moment. One was that she loves these two with all of her heart. The second was that they were never watching horror movies again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the way this worked much more amusing than if Carmilla was the one being the fearless one. So there you have it.


	16. Prompt: OT3 - Danny and Laura have dessert without Carmilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a mini sequel to the whipped cream prompt. There will be another, so this is very short.

Carmilla wakes up from her nap on the couch to find that both Danny and Laura had disappeared. She sits up and sees a mess of different ice cream toppings strewn across the counter. She narrows her eyes at the counter as she stops to listen, and sure enough those two are definitely in bed and definitely playing with the whipped cream again.  _They don’t wanna wake me up for this?_ Carmilla thinks to herself as she gets up and walks over to the refrigerator  _Then I’ll show them not to invite me, those dimwits._ The dark haired girl skims through the fridge when she spots a large bowl of strawberries. She momentarily considers pouring some of the other toppings on top of the strawberries to make her point more clear, but she decides against it knowing Laura would make her clean that mess up. She begins to walk toward the room with the bowl of berries in hand when she stops  _No you stupid vampire, use your powers._ She grins to herself before poofing in a cloud of smoke to the bedroom next to the bed where her two very naked girlfriends were straddling one another. Before they even noticed she was there, she dumped the strawberries on top of them. The fruits stuck to all the places the two had whipped cream on their bodies. Carmilla began cackling like an evil villain.

“This is what happens when you idiots don’t invite me for desert.”

“You were sleeping like the dead, Carm!” Laura huffed, very obviously somewhere in between turned on and irritated.

“Undead, sweetheart. Now,” Carmilla leaned down to kiss some of the whipped cream off of Laura’s neck ask she let her right hand roam down the center of Danny’s body right to her center. She felt the taller girl shiver as she took Laura’s earlobe between her teeth before speaking in an incredibly sultry voice. “can I have dessert?”

Danny didn’t speak but pulled the vampire off her feet, throwing her onto the bed as both whipped cream laden girls began stripping her of her clothing.


	17. Prompt: Hollence - Danny and Laura apartment hunt

A year and a half into their relationship, Laura and Danny decide it’s as good a time as any to move in together. Neither one of them is terribly picky about how the apartment is set up, how many rooms, or the size of the rooms. As long as it lands within their price range they would be happy, with the exception of one little thing.

“I really like this one.” Laura said after checking out the entirety of the empty  apartment. “It’s cute. Plus, fireplace! I could make s’mores in the winter!”

“Yeah, but we forgot to check one thing.” Danny says, motioning for Laura to join her in the kitchen. When the blonde reaches her girlfriend, Danny places her hands on the small girl’s waist and backs her up to the counter. “Counter top check.” And she lifts the tiny girl up to sit on the counter. Unlike in every other apartment they had checked out, this counter top sat just high enough that Laura and Danny were face to face when Laura was sitting on the counter. They had turned down countless other apartments because the kitchen counter was either too high or too low.

“Well,” Laura said as she wrapped her arms around the red head’s middle, pulling her in closer, “satisfied?”

Danny grinned as she leaned in, hands on either side of Laura’s waist flat against the table top, pressing their foreheads together, “Incredibly satisfied.” Then she leaned further in, pressing their lips together. It was a fairly innocent kiss until Laura curled her fingers into Danny’s belt loops and pulled her further in to deepen the kiss. It wasn’t until they heard a throat clearing from the living area that they snapped back to reality. The landlord was kindly turned away from their show of affection, a slight smirk on their face. 

“Well,” Laura said, reeling her head back in from the clouds, “I think this will do nicely.”

“Well then,” Danny said, helping the small girl off the counter, “let’s go sign a lease.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short and super cute. I do not know if I can out adorable any of my Hollence fics.


	18. Prompt: Hollence - Laura and Danny make a bet

“Hey short stuff. How was class?”

“Pretty great actually. I got an A on my 19th century literature essay.” Laura said with a huge grin as she dropped her bag on the floor next to the door. She walked over to Danny and wrapped her in a tight embrace. “Thanks for helping me with it.”

Danny returned the hug, thrilled that Laura did so well on something she struggled with so much for this class. “That’s great, Laura!” she said, kissing the top of the small blonde’s head. The tall girl was feeling a bit mischievous so she stepped out of the embrace and lifted her hand as high above her head as she could. “High five!”

Laura narrowed her eyes at the red head, folding her arms. “Seriously,” she asked with a bit of a huff. 

Danny laughed and brought her arm back down, “You wouldn’t be able to do it anyways. So low five.” She brought her hand down and held it out palm up to Laura. The smaller girl wasn’t having any of it though. Laura was a stubborn one and you could never tell her she couldn’t do something.

“You wanna bet I couldn’t?”

“How much?”

“Twenty bucks and dinner.”

Danny laughed at the determination in her girlfriend’s voice and held her arm back up above her head. “You’re on.”

Just as soon as the words were out of the red head’s mouth, the Laura put both of her hands on Danny’s shoulders and jumped, wrapping her legs around the tall girl’s middle. She pushed her weight up with her arms and legs then reached up with her right hand to high five Danny. She lowered herself just slightly to meet her girlfriend’s bewildered gaze before giving her a quick peck on the lips then dropping to her feet.

“Pay up.”

It took Danny a moment to process what had just happened before glaring at her tiny blonde girlfriend. “No, that doesn’t even count.”

“You never specified how I high five you, just that I high five you. I did. Now. Pay. Up.” Laura was smirking, enjoying her moment of triumph over Danny. The taller girl huffed but pulled a twenty from her pocket handing it to her girlfriend. Laura quickly stuck it in her pocked before looking seductively back to her girlfriend. “Now about dinner…” Laura said as she moved in closer to the red head, placing her hands up and under the hem of her girlfriend’s shirt. She ran her fingers along Danny’s bare sides eliciting a small moan from the taller girl. “I know exactly what I want.”

Danny quickly forgot all about what had just happened as Laura led her back to their bedroom.


	19. Prompt: OT3 - Danny and Carmilla have another competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead. Be warned.

“Alright, Mistress of the Broody. Are you up for another competition?” Danny asked as the girls were getting ready for a Zeta party their tiny girlfriend was dragging them to. Both Danny and Carmilla were convinced that they could all three have more fun back at their apartment, but Laura said it was good for them to get out and have some fun. So both of her girlfriends begrudgingly agreed to go.

“What do you have in mind, Xena?”

Danny pulled out two different shades of lipstick, a deep red and a pale pink, and held them up to Carmilla with a very smug look on her face.

“The person to get the most of their color on Laura without her noticing wins.”

Carmilla raised her eyebrow as she responded, “Intriguing pup, but what are the stakes exactly?”

“If you win, I’ll be your submissive wolf girl for an entire week like you’ve been wanting. If I win,” Danny continues as she pushes herself closer to Carmilla, leaning down to brush her lips against the vampire’s ear, “you’ll be mine.”

The raven haired girl’s lips turned upward into a seductive smile as Danny held the lipsticks back up in front of the vampire. Carmilla took the deep red color from her taller girlfriend and began to apply it after replying, “You’re on, Gingersnap.”

Both girls weren’t expecting how incredibly difficult it would be for them to leave their mark, even via lipstick, on Laura that night. The tiny blonde wasn’t wearing anything too particularly revealing, so their only real option was her neck and a bit of her shoulder where her shirt hung off. It was a fairly close competition until Laura tore through the center of the party, grabbing both of her girlfriend’s hands, dragging them to the closest bathroom. She took them to the one that wasn’t as frequently occupied because the discussion she was about to have with them wasn’t going to be a quick one. Both Carmilla and Danny looked exceedingly guilty as Laura locked the bathroom door, turning to them and folding her arms.

“Are you two doing that competition thing again?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, cupcake.” Danny nodded in agreement with Carmilla’s statement, feigning innocence as best she could. Laura wasn’t buying any of it as she moved her hair away from her neck, turning to show the spotches of red and pink lipstick up and down the side of her neck.

“Perhaps you should explain these then.” Laura said with a huff, letting her hair back down as she turned to gaze at her girlfriends expectantly.

“We, um…” Danny paused, trying to think of something credible to use that would get them off the hook, “we really like kissing your neck?”

“Excellent cover up there, Sundance.” Carmilla said with a sigh, knowing they weren’t getting away with this and preparing for the tongue lashing they were about to receive, “Yes, cupcake. We were having a competition. Again. In our defense though, at least this time it wasn’t hickies.”

Laura’s serious look faded into an incredibly seductive grin that threw both Danny and Carmilla off.

“Who said anything about the two of you being in trouble?” Laura said in response to the looks of guilt she had been getting from the two over the past few minutes. The ginger and the vampire exchanged looks of confusion as their tiny girlfriend advanced on the two of them, pushing the both of them against the bathroom sink with one hand on each girls’ stomach. “The competition is just getting started.” The small girl said with a sly grin, pushing her girlfriends aside and hopping up onto the sink, posing in an incredibly irresistible manner. Danny and Carmilla exchange another look before nodding at one another and reapplying their lipsticks. The two of them then converged on the tiny girl. Both helped Laura out of her shirt before the red head went for the blonde’s neck as the vampire worked her way down the small girl’s abdomen. As Carmilla approached the waistband of her girlfriend’s pants, she began working them off of her. Her lack of underwear shocked both Danny and Carmilla.

“Commando, cupcake? I didn’t know you had it in you.” The vampire grinned as she reached down, swiping a finger through the small girl’s folds, evoking a moan from Laura. “And very turned on by our competition it seems.”

Danny grinned into Laura’s neck before moving up to nibble on her ear as she addressed her smaller girlfriend’s arousal. “Maybe Carmilla and I should compete over you more often. You seem to enjoy all this attention.”

“Y-yeah, I d- FUCK!”

Carmilla suddenly plunged two fingers inside Laura without warning. The way the blonde’s eyes widened brought the biggest mischievous grin to the vampire’s face. She began pumping her fingers slowly as she attached her lips to the other side of Laura’s neck. One of Danny’s hands wandered down to her small girlfriend’s center, swiping her fingers across Laura’s clit. As soon as Carmilla felt Laura begin to tighten around her fingers, she pulled them out. Laura whimpered at the loss, but the vampire just smiled at her as she licked one of her fingers clean. She offered her other cum covered finger to Danny, who licked it clean with a moan. Laura growled at their teasing, wanting release so badly.

“Someone’s impatient.” Danny said as she finished licking Carmilla’s finger clean, “Let me help with that.” The redhead knelt between the blonde’s legs, swiping her tongue along the moist folds as Carmilla climbed atop the sink to straddle Laura, wrapping her arms around her to remove her bra, instantly leaning down to leave her mark all across the small girl’s bare chest. Beween Carmilla’s onslaught of her chest and Danny’s incursion between her legs, Laura tipped over the edge into bliss. As the small blonde cane down from her high, Danny stood up from between her legs, placing her hands on either side of the two girls on the counter, placing her chin on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“So. Who won?” She asked with a smug grin. Carmilla rolled her eyes as Laura let out a small laugh before replying.

“I think I’m the winner here.”


	20. Prompt: OT3 - Laura gives Danny and Carmilla something to compete for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut.

Laura had a thing for watching her two girlfriends compete over her. It was less about one trying to dominate the other than the fact that they were also competing to see who could give the small girl the most pleasure in these competitions they had been having. The thought of that had Laura hot and bothered more often than she would ever admit, so it was a surprise to both Danny and Carmilla when she brought another competition to them when things started to get heated one evening.

“H-hey you two, I-I have an idea.”

“Mm?” was Carmilla’s reply as she was working her mouth down the blonde’s jawline. Danny didn’t say anything, but locked her eyes with Laura’s as she continued to let her hand travel up the underside of the small girl’s shirt. Laura willed herself to sit up, pushing a bit away from her girlfriends. That was enough to get their attention off kissing and groping her long enough to speak.

“I want the two of you to take a go at each other.” Danny and Carmilla eyes each other, smirks on both of their faces, “This isn’t just going to be some really hot sex though. It’s going to be a competition. The last to cum wins.”

“Well you’re just full of surprises, huh Cupcake?” The darked haired girl eyed her ginger girlfriend, eyes darkening as she continued, “What does the winner get?”

“Me.” Laura said as she got up off the bed. She walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down, “For an hour with a toy of your choice.”

Danny wordlessly pulled the vampire toward her, pushing the dark haired girl down onto the bed, straddling her. Carmilla couldn’t contain the small moan that came out of her as the red head began attacking her neck and pulling at her clothes. She only allowed Danny to get as far as stripping her of her shirt before she flipped their positions. The taller girl growled, but didn’t fight being stripped of her clothes.

Laura watched as clothes were thrown every which direction. She had to bite her lip and grip the arms of the chair to keep from joining the other two.  _God, they’re so hot when they compete_ she thought as the last bit of their clothing came flying toward her. She grabbed the underwear before they could hit her in the face and stuck them in her pocket as she continued watching the sex brawl happening in front of her.

Danny was the first to end up on her back, struggling not to reach the edge. Carmilla pulled out all the stops to try to get the red head over the edge as the tall girl chanted all of her turn offs in attempt to keep from coming. Danny was able to focus enough to get a free hand between Carmilla’s legs in order to sweep her fingers across the girl’s center. It was enough to throw the vampire off to give Danny the time to flip them, taking control again. Her assault on Carmilla was relentless, but much more drawn out than the route the vampire had taken with her. Her slow pace had even given the dark haired girl a false sense of security, thinking that she would easily be able to hold out at this agonizingly slow pace. Danny started at the vampire’s lips working her way down her jawline, neck, and chest until she reached her breasts. She groped one as she took a nipple into her mouth, eliciting a hiss from Carmilla.

“While this is incredibly pleasing, you’re gonna have to do better to get me to come, Gingersnap.”

Danny smirked into the girl’s chest before baring her teeth down on the taut nipple and sweeping quick fingers along the raven haired girl’s wetness before entering her. Carmilla didn’t have enough time to collect herself from the initial onslaught before she had already reached the edge, coming hard and fast.

“God dammit, FUCK!” were the only words to escape her in that moment as Danny bit down on her breast just a bit harder, grinning victoriously. The redhead slowed her movements down, helping the vampire down from the clouds before hovering over her with the biggest shit eating grin.

“TKO, mother fucker.”

Carmilla groaned beneath her as Laura got up from her chair and walked over to them. She leaned down to kiss a very sour looking vampire.

“Watching has it’s perks too,” the small girl said as she pulled the dark haired girl up, “The chair is yours, my lady.” She then turned to Danny, who was leaned back on her haunches on the bed. She ran her hand up and down the side of her taller girlfriend’s naked body as she spoke, “And you need to pick a toy.”


	21. Prompt: Hollstein - bathtub smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The picture of the bathtub from Laura's twitter had people chanting for this apparently. Smuttiness ahead.

Not more than ten minutes after arriving at the new, incredibly well decorated dorm, Laura can’t shut up about the bath tub. Carmilla had no idea she was such a bath fanatic. That may be because the last dorm they lived in together only had the shower. The vampire thinks she might be able to use this new found information to her advantage. Well, if she could somehow get her tiny girlfriend to shut up about all the different bath products she  _could_ use and actually get her  _in_ the tub.

“Can you  _imagine_ the amount of bubbles this tub could make with the right bubble bath, Carm? It’s fortunate I always have some bubble bath handy!”

Laura rummaged through her belongings and found her bottle of bubble bath as she started running water into the tub. Carmilla stood in wonder at her odd, yet incredibly attractive cupcake.  _She would always have bubble bath on hand_ she thought as she walked up behind the small blonde, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl’s waist.

“It’s also fortunate that you have a girlfriend to share that bubble bath with.” the raven haired girl said as she began to trail kisses down the blonde’s neck. Laura’s face flushed as she smiled. She hadn’t even thought about that in her excitement over having a bath for the first time since she moved to college. With that thought firmly planted in her mind, she was incredibly turned on. She turned in the vampire’s arms to face her, running her fingers down the dark haired girl’s sides up under the hem of her grey punk rock tee.

“Now that you mention it,” Laura says, tugging the vampire further into her, “That  _is_ even better than the bath itself.” Who initiated the kiss was a mystery because their lips immediately crashed against one another as they began to unburden each other of their clothing. As Carmilla was stepping out of her pants, she had the wherewithal to notice the tub was filled enough. She reached around the tiny blonde to shut the water off before the rest of their clothing came off. Laura’s hands began to wander across the expanse of Carmilla’s body, and as much as she didn’t want it to stop, she really wanted the sensual aspect of taking a bubble bath with her tiny lover before it got too heated. So she pulled away, smirking at Laura before stepping into the bathtub, situating herself before offering her hand to help the blonde in as well.

Laura sat between Carmilla’s legs, leaning back against her chest. The raven haired girl wrapped her arms around her girlfriends middle. They sad like that in silence for several minutes, just enjoying being so close to each other and having some privacy for once. Carmilla was the one to finally break the silence.

“Aren’t you glad I sent all of those unwanted pests away now?”

“Well yeah, but you could have been a bit nicer about it.”

Carmilla smirked against Laura’s shoulder before responding, “And when have I ever been known to be nice, cupcake?”

“Hm,” Laura turns in the sea of bubbles to face Carmilla. She leans down toward the vampire, placing her hands on the tub on either side of her girlfriend’s head, “you’re usually pretty nice when I do this.” Laura leans down into Carmilla’s neck, sucking and biting marks onto the vampire which will fade before they even leave the tub, “Or this.” The blonde grinds her hips down onto the dark haired girl’s center, eliciting a drawn out moan from the vampire as she dug her fingers into Laura’s hips, encouraging her movements to continue. Laura suddenly stopped though, pushing herself back to look at Carmilla with a grin. The vampire groaned, wanting more contact.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Playing nice isn’t a thing you do, remember?”

“I can play nice.”

“Oh?,” Laura said, letting her right hand move from the tub wall down her girlfriend’s chest, stopping at her breast to kneed it, “is that so?” she asked, flicking a taut nipple with her index finger.

“Y-yeah, I’m capable of playing nice.”

Laura’s hand continues it’s way down her girlfriend’s stomach, submerging under the water to her thigh. “Do you promise?” she asks as she inches her fingers closer to her girlfriend’s center. Carmilla groans in response as the blonde runs her fingers through the raven haired girl’s folds. 

“Ga- Jesus, Laura. Please?”

Laura smirked at her very wound up girlfriend as she spoke, “You didn’t answer my question. Do you promise to play nice from now on?”

“Yes. Christ, yes, Laura I promise just pl-” the vampire was cut off with a moan at the feel of two of the blonde’s fingers entering her. Laura smiled down at her as she reattached her lips to the vampires, swallowing her whimpers as she picked up the pace with her fingers. Carmilla dug her nails down Laura’s back as her tiny girlfriend worked her way along her jawline back to her neck. Laura could feel her girlfriend getting close so she did the one thing she knew would send her flying over the edge, biting her neck.

“Holy fuck, Laura!”

The blonde slowed, allowing Carmilla to ride out her orgasm before removing her fingers, returning to her original position in the tub, between the vampire’s legs, back against her chest looking very smug.

“And that is how you get a stubborn vampire to behave.”

Carmilla recovered soon enough to catch the amount of smugness in her voice so she leaned into Laura’s back, hands wrapping around her, trailing down her stomach toward her center, grinning into the girl’s neck.

“Too bad this vampire really likes breaking all the rules.”


	22. Prompt: OT3 - more Lawstein competition with Laura

Okay, but this is going to be the fluffiest of fluffy competitions because Laura totally grounded them both after the last two.

* * *

“Okay Xena, I have a proposition for you.”

Danny sighed, shaking her head. She knew what was coming and if it was anything like the previous two, Laura was going to kill them. She couldn’t resist a competition with the vampire though, so she didn’t even ask what kind of competition before saying, “You know Laura’s gonna kills us.”

“Oh, it’s not that kind of competition Gingersnap. This one is all about affection and who can get the most of it from Laura.”

Danny smirked at the dark haired girl. Though she would never admit it, Carmilla’s plan was possibly the best way for them to get their drive for competing with each other out of their system and completely pass under Laura’s radar.

“Okay vampire, you’re on. How are we scoring?”

Carmilla grinned, knowing the advantage was in her favor. Over 300 years of living can teach you a thing or two about being gallant. “Number of hugs, kisses, and any kind of chaste affection. They have to be initiated by Laura. I gotta warn you though, Red. Chivalry is my forte.”

“And Laura is easy to please.” Danny said, like that was anything new to the two of them. She had a feeling the vampire might go over the top and give herself away, which was fine because that means Danny would win.

“Exactly.”

“You’re on, Elvira.”

* * *

After Danny’s first date with Laura after the competition started, Danny already had a significant lead on the Carmilla. While everything within the vampire wanted to go all out, she knew it would completely give her away. She was groaned and threw herself back onto her bed as Laura walked in. It wasn’t often the vampire looked distressed without there being immediate danger, so Laura put her bag down and walked over to sit next to her girlfriend.

“Something wrong, Carm?”

Carmilla sighed and turned her head toward her tiny lover. She didn’t know what to say to her because it was a secret competition that Danny was much better at than she gave her credit for.

“I just… I… I don’t know.”

Laura reached down and ran her fingers through dark hair. She rarely saw Carmilla in such a state when there weren’t gnomes or other crazy things happening.

“You can talk to me if you want. I mean, I know you’re not much of a talker but if you wanted to, you know I’ll listen.”

Carmilla smiled up at her, not just because her tiny girlfriend was absolutely adorable, because she was, but also because she found her loophole.  _Milk it, Karnstein_  she thought to herself.

“I know, Cupcake. I’m just thinking. I have more happiness now than I’ve had in my entire existence. I don’t ever want to lose it, but it’s inevitable.” Carmilla hadn’t actually given a lot of thought to this, only ever being concerned about immediate threats. She only thought of this because it was the first idea that popped into her mind, but now that she was actually thinking about it, it really was making her sad.  _No, don’t start crying asshole. That’s not how this is supposed to go_  she thought to herself. Laura saw her eyes brimming with tears and laid down next to Carmilla, facing her propped up on her elbow as she brought her free hand up to cup the raven haired girl’s cheek.

“Aw babe, don’t cry. You’ve still got so much time with us. ”

“Yeah, I know,” Carmilla said, willing the tears back unsuccessfully, “it literally just occurred to me. And I don’t know, it’s just an overwhelming thought. I have an infinite amount of time. You and Danny don’t. I just…”  _What the fuck Karnstein, get it together sentimentality is not a thing you do_ she thought but the soft sobs came out anyways. Laura enveloped her into a hug and pulled her in so that her girlfriend’s head was tucked to her chest. Carmilla wasn’t even counting the number of kisses to the temple or the number of times Laura ran her fingers through her hair or up and down her arm to calm her crying. The vampire was too occupied with trying to rid herself of these thoughts that were now apparently plaguing her mind. Danny walked in about the time Carmilla’s sobs started to recede, seeing her two girlfriends cuddled up on the bed.

“How’d you manage that, Karnstein?” She asked, not knowing exactly what was going on but most definitely inquiring about the game. Laura wasn’t going to have the red head making things worse for Carmilla, so she spoke up.

“Not now, Danny.”

The red head raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat confused. That was when the vampire looked up and she saw puffy red eyes. Knowing that crying was not at all in the dark haired girl’s playbook when in competition she had to find out what was up.

“Woah, Carmilla, what’s wrong?”

“I was frustrated, then I started thinking, and then I turned into a sentimental idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Laura said to the dark haired girl before addressing Danny again, “it’s about our mortality.”

The tall red head nodded and crawled on the bed to the other side of Carmilla.

“You know you’ve still got us for a long time yet. You can’t get rid of me that easily, even though I know you try your hardest.”

That got a small smile out of the vampire as Danny leaned down to kiss her forehead then moved her lips to Carmilla’s ear to whisper, “And you win this one.”


	23. Prompt: OT3 - Danny and Laura wake up hungover with tattoos

Laura wakes up strewn across the bed, arm flung across Danny’s back, who was laying face first in the pillows next to her. The small girl had no idea how on earth how she got here or what even happened the night before. All she knew as she cracked her eyes open is that the sunlight made her head throb and her butt cheek was throbbing for some unbeknownst reason.  _Probably fell or something last night_ she thought because it wasn’t unlike her to be incredibly unbalanced when she was plastered. She moved closer to Danny, wrapping her arms around her and burying her head into the red head’s shoulder to try to block more light. Danny groaned as she stirred, her head turning towards Laura as she attempted to crack her eyes open.  _Nope, that hurts. Keep them closed._ were her thoughts as she turned to blindly wrap her arms around her tiny person and pull her closer to her.

“Mm, what happened last night and how the hell did we get here?” The redhead asked, burying her face into long, blonde hair.

“Well, I guess we got super wasted. Carmilla must have gotten us back here somehow. The only thing I know for sure right now is that my head and ass cheek are killing me.”

“Wait,” Danny said, pulling back and attempting to crack her eyes open. All she could manage to do was squint, “Your ass cheek hurts too?”

Laura pulls back and looks at Danny with eyes that would have been wide had it not hurt so much. They both give one another a hungover “Oh shit” look before she throws the covers off of them and looks to check Danny’s backside. Sure enough there are black letters scrawled into skin that was slightly reddened around the edges of the words “Property of Carmilla Karnstein”. Laura snort laughed as Danny furrowed her brow at the tiny girl.

“What?” Danny asked before looking over so see why Laura’s butt cheek had been so sore. Not knowing what Laura had found on her yet, she smirked as she turned to Laura, “So did you know you are officially property of Carmilla Karnstein?”

“What?!” Laura says, turning far too quickly to attempt to see the writing on her ass. In her failed attempt she turns back to the tall redhead in a huff, “Well so are you!” And it was in unison they both yelled for their other girlfriend.

“Carmilla!”

“Karnstein!”

And just as if on cue, the dark haired girl strolls through the bedroom door, two bottles of water and some asprin in hand. She smirks at the two girls sprawled out in their underwear on the bed, looking very disheveled and irate.

“Well good morning to you too, sunshines. You look thrilled to be alive today.”

“What the hell is this?” Danny points down to the tattoo on her ass. Carmilla shrugs as she hands both very hungover girls their water and opens the asprin container.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I did try to talk you out of it.”

“It’s in your handwriting.” Laura seethes, as she takes the asprin from the source of her ire.

“Well obviously, if you were going to insist on doing it, I was going to make sure it was as authentic as possible.”

“Wait, we asked for this?” Danny asks as she pops the pills into her mouth and takes a large swig of water.

“Oh yes, Xena. Definitely asked for it. I tried dragging you two idiots out of the parlor, but you both started throwing a fit about wanting a tattoo. I mentioned in passing as I was trying to get you out the door about getting “Property of Carmilla Karnstein” tattooed on your ass if you didn’t shut up and leave and the both of you insisted, and by insisted I mean begged, to have that be the tattoo you get. It beat dealing with two very large toddlers throwing a fit.”

Both of the hungover girls looked sheepishly at their dark haired girlfriend before averting their eyes from her, Laura looking down and biting her lip and Danny leaning back against the headboard, looking at the ceiling. Carmilla sighed heavily as she crawled up the bed in between the two of them, leaning back against the headboard and holding her arms out to either side.

“Come here, you two idiots.”

They both automatically roll into her side and she laughs.

“Shut up.” Danny says as she digs her nose into the side of Carmilla’s neck.

“Well, we can’t exactly say these stamps we have aren’t fitting.” Laura says, nuzzling into the crook of the dark haired girl’s arm, “I mean, look at us.”

“Yep.” Carmilla says with a laugh as she kisses both of them on the top of their heads, “Mine.”


	24. Prompt: Hollstein - Carmilla comforts Laura during a storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short. Super sweet. Cavities may occur.

Laura curled herself further into the arm of the couch as the storm grew worse, pulling her knees up to her chest. Storms had been an issue for her ever since the car crash that took her mother’s life and very nearly her own. She had scars scattered up and down her right side as daily reminders of that. Storms typically incited flashbacks, so she had to focus to keep her composure. As it stood at the present moment, she was fighting a losing battle. That is until a very sleepy Carmilla walked into the room. She stretched and yawned as she stumbled her way from the hallway into the living room.

“Cupcake why aren’t you in-” That’s when she notices Laura huddled up in a ball in the corner of the couch, rocking back at forth with her eyes closed tightly. “Laura?”

The dark haired girl walks slowly over to the couch, kneeling down in front of where her tiny girlfriend sat. She reached her hand out, placing it on Laura’s knee. The small girl looked up at her, brown eyes watery around the edges and bloodshot from lack of sleep. The look on her face nearly broke Carmilla’s heart and she knew she would do whatever it took to wipe that look off her girlfriend’s face, even at 3 in the morning.

“Is it the storm?”

Laura nodded just as another roll of thunder hit with a loud boom, causing the blonde to jump. Carmilla moved to the couch to sit next to the small girl, pulling her into her side. Laura wrapped her arms tightly around the dark haired girl, taking what comfort she could get from their proximity. Carmilla sighed as she kissed the side of Laura’s head, completely at a loss.

“What can I do to help?”

“Distract me.” Was all Laura could manage to say. Carmilla nodded, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and pulling her up, knowing exactly what she could do to distract her. She had Laura help her get all the blankets and pillows they could find and brought them back into the living room. The raven haired girl grabbed two of the dining room chairs to the living room near the couch. They draped several sheets over the back of the couch and the chairs and piled the massive amount of pillows underneath the makeshift tent. Carmilla grabbed the constellation projector Laura had gotten her for Christmas before climbing in behind the smaller girl. Laura already seemed to be feeling better since she was smiling at her girlfriend the entire time she was setting up the projector. The dark haired girl hit a switch and lights sparkled across the top of the dark blankets above their heads. With a smug smile, she pulled the tiny blonde down to lay next to her. Laura snuggled into the crook of Carmilla’s arm as the raven haired girl began to point out the constellations. The storm outside continued to rumble, but the blonde had stopped paying attention to it as she yawned sleepily, curling further into her girlfriend. The dark haired girl smiled triumphantly as Laura drowsily spoke.

“Thank you, Carm.”

Carmilla hugged the girl in her arms closer to her and kissed her temple before replying, “Of course, Cupcake. Even storms can’t hide the stars from you.”

Laura mumbled something incoherent before she fell asleep, though Carmilla thought it sounded a lot like “I love you.” The dark haired girl pulled her sleeping girlfriend in closer as she whispered a reply, even if she wouldn’t hear.

“And I love you.”


	25. Hollence: Laura hustles Danny in a game of Mortal Kombat

“Laura...” Danny drew out the tiny girl’s name as she came up behind where she was sitting at her desk to rest her chin on the Laura’s shoulder, “I’m bored.”

Laura sighed, shaking her head with a small laugh. “It is not my fault that you can finish your homework so quickly, Lawrence.”

“And it’s not my fault that you work as slow as molasses, Hollis.”

“Well then I suppose you’re lucky that I’m finished.” Laura said with a few more clicks of the mouse before shutting her laptop and turning in her chair to face Danny. “Now, how exactly would you like for me to entertain you?”

“Well, I’ve had the hankering to play some video games. Specifically Mortal Kombat, but I don’t think you’d be all that into it.”

“Oh?” The smaller girl inquired, quirking her eyebrow and folding her arms over her chest. It always amused Laura when people assumed things about her. The amount of fun she was about to have hustling Danny Lawrence was going to be epic, assuming she could somehow keep up her poker face. “And what makes you think I wouldn’t be into it?”

“Well it’s pretty violent and you’re not really into the whole violence thing. I mean, the only video games I ever see you play are the Lego games and Little Big Planet.”

“Those are quality games!” Laura exclaimed before shrugging, getting back to her act of playing Danny, “Well, I can try playing it and if I don’t like it we can always play something else, right?”

“Yeah, okay.” Danny was grinning as she set up the console and grabbed two remotes, handing one to Laura. Since the tiny girl had been such a willing participant, she decided that she’d take it easy on her the first go round. “Alright, pick your fighter.”

“Oh, okay.” Laura said as casually as she could even though she was thrilled Danny let her choose because there was one character Laura Hollis could absolutely destroy with: Sonja Blade.

“Of course you would pick the tough looking blonde.” Danny scoffed as she chose her fighter, Kitana. “Okay, we’re playing best of five. Ready to go?”

“Yep.”

The first round, Laura wins very quickly. It didn’t surprise Danny too terribly much because she wasn’t trying very hard, but since Laura apparently had the hang of the controls she decided to take it up a notch. Although the second round lasted longer than the first, Laura still won much to the redhead’s chagrin. Although Danny decided to up her game to the max, the third round is the round where Laura decided to use all of the button combinations she knew. As soon at the words “Finish Her” were uttered, Laura deadpanned to Danny as she punched out the combo for her fatality and said in a low pitched voice along with the game, “Fatality!”

Danny just stared at the tiny girl dumbfounded for a moment before shaking her head and muttering “What the fuck, Hollis?”

Laura smirked as she shrugged “You assumed. You know what happens when you assume.”

“You make an ass out of u and me.” A different voice interrupted, “She has a serious thing for Sonja Blade, Xena.” Carmilla said as she walked into the room, having just gotten back to their apartment from a run. “Only to be outdone by Lois Lane and whoever that chick is from that god awful 40s wannabe...”

“Peggy Carter.” Laura interrupted, “And she is not a...”

“Yeah, whatever creampuff,” the dark haired girl responded as she plopped down in front of the couch where the other two sat. “Point being is that you shouldn’t assume things about the cupcake, Red.”

“Okay, fine. Point made. I’ll stop with the assumptions. In the mean time...” Danny grabbed the controller Laura was using and threw it in front of Carmilla, “I bet I could kick your ass, Fangface.”

Carmilla picked up the controller and glared back at Danny. “Bring it on, Agent Orange.”

“Oh, this should be good.” Laura muttered to herself as she prepared for the all out brawl that was inevitably about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I threw Carmilla in there. Really though, this one is entirely brot3. Like there was zero sappy stuff, just these three idiots getting all competitive and Danny learning a very good lesson about assuming.


	26. Hollstein: Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura go on a mandatory camping trip for class and get stuck having to share a tent.

Normally I’d be asking myself how the hell I got roped into doing something this incredibly stupid, but unfortunately it’s mandatory. Why the hell I have to take any kind of science class as prerequisite for a fucking degree in philosophy, I’ll never know, but here I am. In the middle of nowhere on a required camping trip. Pitching a tent with a very cute, albeit very obnoxious tiny blonde who has been deemed my tent mate for this trip. I’d say it could be better, but the scrunched up face she’s making trying to put the tent together kind of makes it worth it.

“Are you going to help, or just stand there and watch?”

I can’t help but smirk at the exasperation in her tone of voice. Keeping her frustrated may actually keep her more tolerable. So I shrug before replying to her inquiry.

“I can’t say I’m not enjoying the view, Cutie.”

That earned an angry growl which led to her stomping over to me and shoving several pieces of the tent into my arms. I can’t help the laugh that escapes me, which only intensifies her glare.

“That bunched up face you make when you’re angry is hilarious, buttercup.”

“It’s Laura,” she huffs before turning back to the not-so-put-together tent, “Now help me put this freaking thing together or so help me...”

I consider continuing to push her buttons, but the vein in her neck looks like it might explode if I keep on. So I begin helping her put our shelter for the night together. I have the rest of the day to torture her anyways.

X X X X

The rest of the day actually went pretty well. After I helped her pitch the tent, she calmed down. I seriously considered starting back up on my button pushing spree, but as it turns out her incessant rambling is actually quite endearing, even when it’s about ridiculous things like time traveling aliens or about how Hogwarts house stereotypes are the worst. It was weird that I was able to listen to her blather on without being snide. So I was glad when she had to leave me to go ask the science ginger for help with rock types and such for the class project we were all assigned.

She found me again later as night was falling sitting at the edge of the clearing, looking at the stars. She asked me if star gazing was a thing I did regularly and suddenly I was the one rambling, and I don’t ramble. Ever. When I caught myself, I looked over to apologize for the sudden astronomy lesson but she was smiling at me like she actually enjoyed listening to me babble on about constellations. It took me by surprise so instead of saying anything, I just turned to look back at the sky hoping she didn’t notice the blood I could feel rushing up my neck and to my face.

Now, however, she is much less adorable seeing as how I would really like to sleep but she keeps tossing and turning.

“Having problems over there, Cupcake?”

“No, I-I’m fine. J-just can’t g-get comfortable.”

She stills for a few minutes after that and I think I’ll finally be able to fall asleep until...

“Cupcake, I can hear your teeth chattering from here.”

“S-sorry, s’just really cold.”

I groan as I sit up, grabbing my sleeping bag and moving across the tent to Laura’s side. She looks confused, but I refuse to be up all night due to the constant chattering and rolling around so I’ll keep her warm one way or another.

“W-what are you doing?”

“What’s it look like, short stack?” I lift the side of her sleeping bag and start wiggling my way in, “Scoot over.”

“I... Um...”

“Look, do you want to freeze your ass off all night?”

She shakes her head and automatically scoots over, giving me room to slide in next to her. I cover us back up with her sleeping bag then cover us with mine for added insulation. Then I roll into her, pushing my front into her back, laying my arm lazily across her middle. She tenses, causing me to tense as well.

“Is this okay?”

“I, um- yeah it’s fine.”

“I promise I’m not gonna try anything. Keeping warm 101: body heat. You’ll actually be able to get some sleep, and so will I since I don’t have to listen to you chatter.”

“That’s not...”

“That’s not what, Cutie?”

She just shakes her head quickly and relaxes into me, so I wrap my arm a little more tightly around her. It’s then that I notice how quickly her heart is racing, feeling it through her rib cage. That’s when I realize the affect I actually have on her and oh this could be fun, but I told her I wasn’t going to try anything. So I bury my nose in honey blonde hair that smells like heaven and try to sleep.

I don’t know at what point my hands started mindlessly drawing patterns on her side, but I didn’t notice until I heard her gasp when I made contact with the skin just under her shirt and I froze. I open my mouth to apologize, but before I can she grabs my hand, leading it just under her shirt and holding it there. I stay still for another moment before continuing to draw random patterns on her skin. She lets out a contented sigh that apparently compels me to leave a chaste kiss just below her ear. Soon after I hear her breathing even out, letting me know she’s asleep and leaving me to wonder what the hell this tiny girl is doing to me.

X X X X 

I wake way too early the next morning to the feel of fingers running through my hair, and god does that feel good. I let out a contented sigh before opening my eyes to see whiskey brown ones looking back at me. She stops her movements momentarily, but when I nuzzle my head into her hand she resumes running her fingers along my scalp, pulling yet another sleepy sigh out of me.

“Hey.”

How the hell one simple word can cause butterflies to explode in my stomach, I’ll never know, but it happened and I had no idea how to respond so...

“Hey.”

We lay there in silence for a few minutes. I pull her closer to me, nuzzling into her sleepily to which she responds by kissing the top of my head.

“I’m sorry I was a jerk to you yesterday.”

“You can be a jerk to me whenever you want as long as you keep running your fingers through my hair.” She laughed at that, but I couldn’t just leave it at that snarky comment. Not after god only knows what’s happening here right now. “I started it though, so you have nothing to apologize for. Only reason I did is because you really are adorable when you’re a ball of rage.”

“Ha!” she scoffed, “I can’t possibly be that cute when I’m that angry.”

“Au contraire, sweetheart. When you’re angry and you furrow your brow you get these cute little wrinkles right,” I lift my finger to touch her forehead just above the bridge of her nose, “here and it truly is adorable.”

“Well then, since I can’t apologize perhaps I can thank you for last night? For keeping me from freezing and whatnot.”

“Eh,” I say as I shrug, smirk plastered on my face, “I suppose I could allow that.”

She leans in, catching me completely off guard as her lips touch mine. She pulls away to look at me just as I register what happened. Before she can start in on an apology ramble, I pull her back in for a much deeper kiss. She pulls away first, leaning her forehead against mine.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Maybe when we get back home I can thank you properly by taking you out for coffee?”

I nod as I cuddle back into her, fully intending to enjoy the last few minutes of quiet we will get before everyone else starts waking up.

“I think I’d like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for my buddy, Sarah who gave me the prompt and who am I to deny such a great request? So much fluff. So. Much.


End file.
